sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Interview (Escapades)
Previous|Main Page|Next It was a brand new day. It was fairly early with the sun still hidden behind the mountains. Antimony woke Pyrochlore up so they can get an early start on training. Pyrochlore: *groans* Why do we have to get such an early start on training? Antimony: Because we need to make sure that we’re ready for this tournament. Pyrochlore: We’ve been doing this for fourteen days now. Why can’t we take this one day off? Antimony: It’s not worth taking a day off of training because you’re tired. Now get up! Antimony threw a pillow at her. Pyrochlore sat up in her bed and looked at Anti with a pissed off expression Pyrochlore: How are you already ready. Antimony: Because I’m hyped. Ever since what happened two weeks ago I’ve been ready for this thing. Pyrochlore: Ugh. Sometimes I wonder about you and Galena sometimes. Antimony: And I’m sure we do the same thing about you. Now hurry. You have two minutes. Pyrochlore moaned and groaned as she got herself together. She was still very tired. Once she was ready and looked somewhat presentable, they both walked out of their room. Galena was leaning back on the wall next to their door. He had his arms crossed and was playing with a yo-yo. They both looked at him and he looked back. Galena: Ready? Antimony: Yep. Pyrochlore: Ya. The gems proceeded to walk out of the dorm building. The then began to walk down the mountain. Pyrochlore: *groans* Why can’t we use the warp pad? Antimony: Because we don’t need the secretary to ask where we’re going. Pyrochlore: So why haven’t we gotten in trouble for not being in class for half of the month? Galena: Because Glacies Mariæ tells them where we are. Have you not been listening to anything I’ve been telling you? Pyrochlore: I’ve been too tired and worn out to remember. Galena: I see. The reached the gate on the lowest part of the mountain and walked into the forest. Galena continued to play with the yo-yo. Antimony: You really love that thing, don’t you? Galena: Holds a lot of memories. Antimony: Like what? Galena: Well it marks the day I made my first human friend. Antimony: Oh really. Then what happened? Galena: Lots of things. The thing I remember most was the Earth Rebellion. Antimony: Oh yeah. I remember when that happened. I was only a little gemling. Galena: As was I. I was taken from the human friend and sent to a ship as the war broke out. If only I was older. We could have one it. Antimony: But you know what that would have meant for the humans, right? Galena: Of course I do! What type of gem do you take me for? Antimony: A dumb one. A big one at times. Galena: Whatever. We were just trying to continue to expand. And they were cool with it. They would have had to find out the truth eventually. As I always say- Antimony: Only the strongest survive. Yeah. I’ve heard. Many times. Galena: You’re no fun… Say, why is pyro so quiet? The both looked at her and saw that she was sleep. While walking… Antimony took notice that they were walking next to a lake. She looked at Galena. Galena: Do it. Antimony: Gladly. (Stop music.) Antimony pushed her into the body of water. She started to scream and freak out. She started to calm down and become angry. Pyrochlore: Who’s responsible?! Galena: Wow, that’s the most awake I’ve seen you in forever! Pyrochlore: WHO’S RESPONSIBLE!?!? Antimony: If you want to find out, you have to catch us first. Antimony and Galena started jogging off laughing. Pyro swam as fast as she could out of the water and started sprinting as fast as she could. They noticed that she was catching up with them quick. Antimony: Wow she’s really angry. Galena: You really made her angry. You shouldn’t have done that. Antimony: Me? You told me to do it. Galena: Let’s not play the blame game? And look, we’re here. The stopped in front of the training building and saw that Pyrochlore was done chasing them. Galena: You’re not mad anymore? Pyrochlore: I’ll show you how mad I am in here. Now should we walk in? Antimony: After you. They walked in and got ready in one of the rooms. There was stuff in there but they payed no mind to it. As they started walked into the main fighting room they noticed a lot a sounds coming out of there. Galena: No… Antimony: You don’t think that there’s gems here, do you? Pyrochlore: We’ll just have to beat them out. Galena: No no no-no-no-no-no-no-no! He started to run to the entrance to the main fighting room. Pyrochlore and Antimony followed him. The group looked into the room and screamed. The gems training in there looked and screamed back. Glacies Mariæ just looked surprised. Glacies Mariæ: Oh my. Hypersthene: What the hell are you doing here?! Antimony: We could ask you that same damn thing! Gypsum: Where training now get out! Galena: Oh now we’re not! We aren’t going anywhere! Xa-Phia: Oh yeah, you are! Pyrochlore: We’ve been using this place to train in for the past two weeks! Triphane: So have we. Haüyne: Glacies Mariæ, is that true? Glacies Mariæ: Yes. Galena: Wait, you know them? Glacies Mariæ: They come here every afternoon. You all warp off before they arrive here. Gypsum: Save yourself some pain and get out! Antimony, Galena, Pyrochlore: NO! Hypersthene: You gems are outnumbered. It’s nine to three. You guys are bound to lose. Xa-Phia: I can’t wait to see how this turns out! Galena: You’ll be the first one to find out. Xa-Phia: I miss hearing your angry voice. Galena: UGH! Triphane: Awww. You two are adorable for each other. Hypersthene: Aren’t they though. Galena: Enough! Every gem in the room except for Glacies Mariæ and Haüyne summoned their weapons and took a fighting stance. Glacies Mariæ a holographic screen pop up in front of her. Glacies Mariæ: All of you stop it! Now! (Stop Music) They jumped in fear and made their weapons disappear. Glacies Mariæ: You all need to return to campus. Interviews are starting. Haüyne: Interviews for what? Glacies Mariæ: To see if you’re worthy to be in the tournament. You will be interviewed by the Andaras. A chill shock went into every gem in the room when they heard Andara. Glacies Mariæ: Take the pad back. And go all at once. I now have to go attend to some private business. They all walked into the room where the warp pad was. The all scrunched up but didn’t say anything. Hypersthene was the one who warped them out. When they arrived they already had a gem waiting for them. They followed the gem to where the interviews were being taken place. It was mid day. They walked outside until they reached the interview location. It was a building they couldn’t identify. The group followed the gem into the building until they reached a hallway. In the hallway where all the other contestants waiting in line. The gem they were following told them that they have to go get more gems. The gem left and returned multiple times with multiple groups. Haüyne and the others had moved forward in line by then. It appeared that they were in line to the room to be interviewed. In the room were the Andaras. Throughout the day and them waiting in line. They only engaged in small conversations. They all seemed scared. Even Gypsum and Triphane. As they were in the queue many gems left the room confused as if they made it or not. Two hours passed before Galena, Anti, and Pyro were up next. Five minutes later, the group before them left the room and a voice from the room spoke. ???: Next. Galena: Crap. Antimony: Let’s get this over with. They walked in and the door shut behind them. They were shocked at what they saw. The room was filled with images of previous winners of the tournament. They looked down in front of them and saw three of the Andaras. Andara 1:Sit down. They rushed to their seats and looked them dead in their eyes. Andara 1: I assume you know who all three of us are? They shook their heads in agreement. Galena spoke. Galena: Oracle Clear Andara, Divine Fire Andara, and Luminescent Green Andara. Oracle Clear: Good. So all three of you are educated Divine, speak. Divine Fire: *clears throat* Let’s just get the hard question over with. How do you plan on eliminating your competitors? Antimony: We’re just better than them. Oracle Clear: What makes you so sure of that?! Antimony: I’ve been looking around at our competition and I must say that I’m not to impressed. Galena: I for one have to agree with her. These gems are young and know only basic fighting styles. Divine Fire: So you all were old enough to know what we went through during the rebellion? Galena: Of course! You were the ones that unlocked my passion for wanting to be a leader. Pyrochlore: He's not kidding. He's like really crazy about wanting to be a powerful leader. Oracle Clear: Oh really. Galena what do you wish to lead? Galena: My own army… Luminescent Green: You do know how hard is to get that rank, don't you? Galena: I'm do. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Oracle Clear: Hmm. Now back to the tournament, have you gems got any experience with powerful gems or gem beast? And I don't wish to hear from Galena. Pyrochlore: We do. Luminescent Green: Give us an example. Antimony: You remember reading about what had happened in Odette? Divine Fire: That was you three?! Oracle Clear: There were four of you in that article. Where is the fourth? Antimony: Hypersthene did not wish to be friends with us. Oracle Clear: Shame. Do you three know why you where called to attend this school? Antimony & Pyrochlore: No. Galena: Yes. Galena covered his mouth. Antimony and Pyrochlore looked at him with confusion. The Andaras looked at him with concerned looks. Oracle Clear: I think we've heard enough. You're all free to go. Head down to the auditorium so you can be ready to see the results. The three walked out with confused expressions. The saw Haüyne and the the others standing there. Hypersthene: So. How did it go? Antimony: Let them find out for themselves. Anti, Galena, and Pyrochlore walked out of the building. Oracle Clear Andara called in the next group. Haüyne, Gypsum, and Triphane entered and sat down. Luminescent Green: How are your Diamonds doing? Triphane: We wouldn't know. We've been here for the past three months. Oracle Clear: Lets get down to the questions. Do you plan on using threats to eliminate your competition? Gypsum: What do you mean by that? Oracle Clear: “If you don't let us win then we'll have our diamonds shatter you.” Threats like that. Haüyne: We would never. And plus we have a strategy for advancing in this. Oracle Clear: Explain. Divine Fire: And it better be good. Haüyne: Uhhh sure. Gypsum, you do it. Gypsum: I can't remember suddenly. Triphane: I'll do it. *clears throat* It's really simple actually. Haüyne reads their minds and reports their thoughts to us. Luminescent Green: That seems evil. Why would you want to do that? Oracle Clear: If that's what it takes for them to win. That's what it takes. Don't question a gems fighting strategy! Oracle Clear Andara had a very furious tone. It even scared Divine Fire a little bit. Luminescent Green Andara shook his head in agreement. Oracle Clear: Head to the auditorium you three. They walked out and in went Xa-Phia and his two friends. Once they were finished they headed where the others were. The Andaras finished up the remaining groups. And then discussed things a little. Once they were finished they headed down to the auditorium. The auditorium was full of the contestants. Pyrochlore: So Galena. You know why we're here? Galena: I don't. Antimony: So you lied?! Galena: Look I did what I had to do for us to make it. The lights went dim. The Andaras walked onto the stage and there were applause for them. Oracle Clear: Welcome all. Luminescent Green: We had a record breaking number of you enter this. Divine Fire: 429 of you. That's a lot. Oracle Clear: Unfortunately not all of you will be able to participate. Divine Fire: We took your responses to our questions and analyzed it. And chose the best eligible to participate in this. Luminescent Green: But before we get into who's made it, let's talk about the rewards you will be receiving. Divine Fire: The winners of round one will get a month off of schooling. Winners of round two get to come with us to see what it's like being with us. Oracle Clear: And to make sure you all put as much effort into this as you can. The winners of round four will be sent to the moon cathedral to meet the creators. Cheers and shock roared through the room. Oracle Clear: Settle down. Now unfortunately there some things we can't tell you. But rounds will go like this. First team to have all of its members poofed will lose and will not be able to advance on. A gem from the crowd spoke Gem: What will the main winners get? Divine Fire: We don't know. Luminescent Green: I do think it's time that we announce who's made it! Are you all ready? Gems screamed with excitement. Luminescent Green: Well here you go. The Andaras walked to the left side of the stage and a screen popped up of who made it. Pyrochlore: Look! We made it. Where at the bottom. Antimony: So did Haüyne’s and Xa-Phia’s group. Galena: I'll make sure that they won't make it that far. Oracle Clear: Sorry to everyone who didn't make it. Try again next year. For the ones who did you, you will begin fighting next week. Thank you to all that made it. We can not wait to see what you all have to offer. Oracle Clear Andara was looking directly into Galenas eyes as he said that last part. Oracle Clear Andara: You may now leave. Gems began leaving. Some were crying. Some were angry. The ones that made it where thrilled. Sign Ups (CRV2) Category:A to Z Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Leu-Canon